


It's the Little Things

by psychotraumatic



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in the idol world and how two people keep their relationship afloat despite busy schedules.





	1. Tonight Will Be the Night That I Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, especially with 2 ongoing fests and another 2 works in progress. But I have prompts, and [ this Twitter account](https://www.twitter.com/jeonghun365/) is a bane to my existence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan falls, and Sehun falls even harder.

When he was younger, he wasn’t quite fond of how quickly he was growing. Getting bigger meant his dad was unable to carry him on his shoulders. His height shooting up meant frequent shopping for new clothes instead of lounging around at home. Perhaps one good thing that came out of those mall trips was a scout inviting him to audition. His height became a blessing after that.

Being tall meant standing out despite not being the best at anything when they started. It meant invitations to fashion shows where he can show off his long legs and broad shoulders. But the best part was during moments like this, when he towers over everyone despite standing in the far back. He can clap his hands and bob his head along without bringing too much attention to himself. His spot also helps hide his blush when it gets to a particular point in the choreography, a mirthful gaze meeting his eyes in a split second.

“Stay calm, stay calm,” he whispers to himself as the performance finally comes to a close. Given where he was standing, the other was sure to pass him by.

The following commotion has his heart racing, however. Gasps of shock make it to his ears, his groupmate even nudges him in worry. Part of the stage had collapsed and Jeonghan had fallen in.

His brows furrow in both anxiety and anger. His body wracks with worry in the few seconds it takes for Jeonghan to pick himself up. He eyes the younger’s gait, straining to see if he was in pain.

Their gazes meet as Jeonghan starts walking towards the back, a quiet question passing between them.

“Are you okay?”

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but Jeonghan’s fingers stroking at the back of his hand reassures Sehun easily.

“I’ll check on you later. Wait for me, okay?”


	2. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when miles away, Yoon Jeonghan can't help but catch feelings.

_How are you today?_

_Jeju’s nice but it would have been nicer if you were with me._

_But really, how are you? Are you in pain? Don’t lie to me._  

The series of texts come in rapid succession, making him giggle despite his slight annoyance. He sends a quick reply that he’s fine, telling him to enjoy his vacation and to bring him back a souvenir.

_That’s not the answer I was looking for._

_Are you in pain?_

He rolls his eyes but responds nonetheless. All three leaders came down on him the second they arrived at the building. Seungcheol forbid him from even sitting in the dance room, with Soonyoung promising to film their choreography for him to learn at home. It leaves him with Jihoon in the studio, writing lyrics and practicing vocal runs while perched comfortably on the sofa. So no, he wasn’t in pain. He closes his message with a simple ‘I miss you’.

He figures that was enough to placate his boyfriend, putting down his phone in fear of Jihoon scolding him if he doesn’t pay attention. He loses all hope when the notification chimes again.

Jihoon’s already eyeing him, but with a playful smirk that tells him it’s fine to look. He wishes he hadn’t because now all he can think about are pouty lips he longs to kiss and frizzy hair he wants to run his fingers through.

_Stop being cute, Oh Sehun!_


	3. My Baby Chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can say a thousand words. So what's Jeonghan trying to say with that selfie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this
>
>> Jeonghan sending a secret message.  
>    
>  He can’t kiss his baby chick in public, so this toy chick will have to do.

As much as Jeonghan loves sleep, he hates not having anything to do. Their trainer hasn’t given him the all clear for strenuous activities yet. Jihoon deems his parts for their new songs perfect. And Mingyu apparently thinks that dumping several plushies on his bed was enough to entertain him while the rest of the group is at the company practicing.

He picks up his phone, contemplating if he can ask to do a Twitter chat when he sees an Instagram notification. The update is in the poster’s classic selfie, but it reminds him that he still needs to exact some vengeance over a pouty picture that made him the butt of Jihoon’s jokes for an entire day.

Jeonghan rumples through the pile of plushies at the foot of his bed, looking for a specific yellow ball. A giggle bubbles up from his throat when he finally finds it, scooting against his headboard as he finds the perfect position. He takes two pictures, one with the emoji toy’s front to the camera and another of it pressed against his lips. He finds it a little ironic that he’s sending a Line toy over Kakaotalk but he shrugs to himself as he types in the caption before pressing send.

_Miss you. Wish it was you I was kissing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I do instead of sleeping...


	4. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they're within arm's reach but still too far away.

His members kept giving him pitying glances and wary smiles. They know he's not in his best condition, but they can't bring themselves to tell him to suck it up. He hasn't had the best start to the year and it doesn't look like it's getting better tonight.

To put it simply, Jeonghan is tired. After getting a minor injury at the turn of the year, he had to sit out several days of training to recuperate. By the time he got medically cleared, he had to practice twice as hard as everyone else, both for award show performances and an impending comeback. Add how Sehun took a vacation without him, and he's feeling a little petty.

Not that there's anything wrong with that. Given how hard he and the rest of EXO work for year-end shows and upcoming tour schedules, Jeonghan knew that Sehun deserves all the breaks he can get. He's just feeling a little sad that he couldn't be with him or at least within a few minutes of driving time away.

Mingyu keeps telling him to cheer up, saying how they'll see each other tonight and they can disappear somewhere backstage to cuddle. Seungcheol reminds him he can't do that for longer than a few minutes. Joshua just smiles at him prettily.

If anything, Jeonghan feels more bitter as the night wore on. Sehun was within arm's reach but he couldn't touch him. The taller boy barely even looks in his direction, much less acknowledge him. He tries to wrack his brain for any fault he may have done, only to come up empty.

So he just watches on, time after time as EXO stands up to receive their awards. Jeonghan smiles a bit when he notices the boyish smile light up Sehun's features as he fiddles with the bouquet, making him wonder what was so fascinating about them.

His heart breaks a little when their name isn't called for the last award. He wants to go up to Sehun and give him a hug. Tell him everything's okay, life can be unfair like that but it doesn't mean he's anything less than spectacular. But Jeonghan can't even do that when Sehun moves away to talk with a senior. He didn't even get a greeting.

He turns his back to the audience, tilting his head upwards to prevent his tears from falling. Joshua entwines their fingers together as a silent show of support.

"Hold it in a little longer," his best friend mutters. "I'm not sure what's up with the two of you. Let's just end the night on a good note, okay?"

Jeonghan tries, he really does, but no one blames him when he can't find the energy to pretend to be happy. He completes their VLive, only doing the bare minimum, and skips out before they can even cut the feed. He just wants to change his clothes, crawl into their van, and maybe cry into Mingyu's chest.

He makes a sudden stop once he turns into a quiet hallway, furiously wiping at his face, turning his head away in a futile attempt to hide his tears.

Sehun's jaw falls slack, grip on a huge bouquet of flowers growing tighter as he watches Jeonghan cry. He realizes he took things too far this time.

It's become a running joke for them to pretend not to know each other, or at least be as awkward as they can be. Except every time prior to this night, Jeonghan had always been in good spirits. He runs a palm down his face at how insensitive he can be.

Sehun stalks over to the younger boy with purposeful strides, carelessly dropping the flowers onto an equipment crate. With a forceful tug, he pulls Jeonghan into an embrace, one hand behind his head to keep him in place. It hurts to hear the choked sobs that he knew were because of him.

As softly as he could, he places a kiss against Jeonghan's hair, apologizes for being a jerk, and finally says the one thing he's wanted to say all night.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene).


	5. Of Jackets and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's latest message gives Sehun a mental breakdown.

_Guess what I just got?_

Sehun receives the text in the middle of packing his bags. As much as he loves getting messages from Jeonghan, he wasn't really in the mood to play along tonight. He's already in a sour mood just thinking of the long flight and corresponding schedule he has in the next few days. Add how all he really wanted was to see him, he can only hope that the younger boy will just get on with it.

Jeonghan grants his wish in a split second, his phone chiming with another message before he can even respond to the first. This time it's a selca of him smiling cheekily, holding a nametag up to his face and wearing a jacket meant to tease him.

Sehun runs a palm down his face, whining to himself at how it's still the biggest joke between them. Almost a year after the fact and it still won't die. It probably never will considering the circle of friends they have.

_I hate you._

It's a lie, of course. Perhaps one of biggest lies Sehun can ever say.

_No, you don't. (◡‿◡✿) Have a safe flight! Enjoy! Take lots of pictures for me._

_You're so lucky I love you. Just wait until I get back home._

_(づ￣ ³￣)づ_


	6. 365 Days and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's January 16th.

_You should greet me._

It's the first message he receives the second he turns his phone on. After a long flight, he will admit to not having his bearings straight. Sehun wracks his brain for anything he may have missed. It's definitely not Jeonghan's birthday, nor was it anything he thought of to be significant. Their group's 1000th day wasn't until February, and their debut anniversary wasn't until May. And yes, he keeps tabs so the younger knows how important he is.

Coming up with nothing, Sehun risks asking for the reason even if he knew how petty Jeonghan can get sometimes.

_Why?_

He calculates the time difference and thinks back to the younger boy's schedule, assuming that he won't be getting a reply for another few hours. He's certain that the other is deep in slumber after a full day of filming. Jeonghan proves him wrong as his phone chimes, alerting him of a new message.

_It's officially the 16th._

_So?_

_Today is the anniversary of when you first talked to me._

Sehun reaches for a pillow and smothers his face, screaming into the down cotton as he kicks up his feet. He's pretty sure Junmyeon is judging him hard from his side of the room.

After throwing a quick tantrum, and ignoring Junmyeon's amused face, he picks up his phone to reply.

_You..._

_Me~ ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃_

_I hate you. And Johnny. Really._

_No, you don't. (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

Suffice to say, Sehun loses this round again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy JeongHun Day!


	7. Handle with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan needs to come with a warning label.

Time differences and busy schedules are nothing new for him, but it can be problematic when he's desperate for some news.

One of the first things Sehun did upon arriving in Dubai was to check his messages. After the quick exchange with Jeonghan, with the younger signing off to get more sleep, the next series of messages Sehun received were from Johnny. He expected the jabs about last year's case of mistaken identity. The NCT member was the most prone to tease him, only coming third after Jeonghan and Chanyeol. What he wasn't expecting were the worry, concern, and well wishes Johnny wanted to pass along.

Sehun immediately asked what happened, but it's been over ten minutes and still no reply from his labelmate. He finally decides to take matters into his own hands, opening his Twitter app and searching for fansite previews from last night's event. He feels his heart drop to his stomach the second the pictures load. A little more scrolling and he finds a video, watching with baited breath as Jeonghan runs the relay, falling twice during his leg.

Sehun worries with the idea that Jeonghan's too tired, what with Seventeen's comeback looming ahead. Filming for a full day, even if he's not participating in most of the events, doesn't help any. Add how the fall may even be due to his over extended muscle from his year-end show mishap, and he just turns into a bundle of nerves. He lets out a frustrated grunt, huffing in helplessness. Sehun hates how he can't really do anything else but send a message and wait.

_Next time I see you, I'll cover you in bubble wrap and stick on a fragile sign. You can't keep getting hurt like this. You know I worry about you too much. Be safe, please. Call me when you wake up. I love you!_


	8. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun hates and loves Chanyeol for being an annoying giant.

Sehun's not really sure why he's driving across the city. They just got back to Seoul, they'll be promoting in Japan in a matter of days, and touring for months on end. If it's completely up to him, he'll be asleep in his bed or eating whatever Kyungsoo decides to feed him. But Chanyeol had to insist on needing his hard drive with several demos, and Junmyeon put him on errand duty to deliver it to the rapper's personal studio.

"Stupid giant," he mutters to himself as he parks his car.

He trudges his way into the building, footsteps getting heavier the closer he gets to the specific studio. He freezes completely when he hears a familiar laugh filtering out into the hallway. He blinks once, twice; shakes his head thinking he was just imagining things.

It's quiet when he gets to the door, knocking once to signal his arrival. Sehun was all set to tear into Chanyeol for making him drive in the middle of the night just because he was a forgetful idiot. But seeing an extra two people in the room had him clamping his mouth shut.

"Hey Sehun," Chanyeol greets, his usual playful smirk in place. "Remember last year, when I tricked you to come here so you can officially meet Jeonghan?"

Jihoon, being the tiny judgmental friend of annoying giant that he was, has the audacity to laugh out loud. Jeonghan bites down on his lip to stop himself from doing the same.

"I hate you all."

Jeonghan could no longer fight back his chuckles, head thrown back in glee, all at his expense. Yet Sehun couldn't bring himself to be annoyed, even if he was the butt of the joke. If anything, he catches himself turning into putty at the soft smile his boyfriend flashes him.

"Welcome home."


	9. Words Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the quiet things that they cherish the most.

Sehun went through a few more minutes of suffering with Chanyeol and Jihoon's heckling. With an exaggerated pout towards his boyfriend, Jeonghan finally relents and bids their respective members goodbye. He tugs on the taller boy's shirt, pulling him out of the recording studio and straight onto the chilly streets, shuffling his feet as Sehun unlocks his car.

They spend the ride mostly in silence, with no more than Sehun's deep breaths and Jeonghan's soft humming over the radio as their background. Neither had anything in particular that they wanted to do, nor did they have a specific destination in mind, but the drive was pleasant enough to have together.

It took half an hour of Sehun driving in circles before deciding to park by the Han river. He hadn't intended for them to step out, not wanting to exchange his warm seat for the cold January air, but he's surprised when Jeonghan opens the passenger door. His eyes light up when the backdoor opens seconds later. A quick look in the rearview mirror and seeing Jeonghan's smug grin has him scrambling out his door and into the backseat.

Sehun's barely settled when he feels the smaller boy sink against him, hands going around his waist and head laying on his chest. He wraps an arm over Jeonghan's shoulder, allowing his boyfriend to snuggle even closer. With no one else but the two of them, it's moments like this, with the quiet things no one ever knows, that he cherishes most.

He chuckles a little when he feels Jeonghan draw circles over his shirt, the soft touches of his fingertips close to a tickle. It's then that his eyes land on the bandages covering the younger's palm. Sehun grunts, his frustration over the matter coming back at the sight. He carefully takes Jeonghan's injured hand in his, slipping his fingers between the other's.

"Yoon Jeonghan," he says gruffly. "I forbid you from ever being hurt. Do you understand?"

Jeonghan doesn't answer him, at least not aloud. Instead, he turns his head and presses a kiss against Sehun's chest. It's an _I love you_ in more ways than words can express. And that was enough.


	10. He's Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you're half-awake and dreaming.

Jeonghan falls asleep not long after Sehun recounts his experience in Dubai. He liked seeing the awestruck look on the younger's face, but loves his peaceful expression even more. He doesn't want to wake him up, but he knows the night has to end. He's in an internal debate with himself on what to do, torn on whether to drive his boyfriend back to Seventeen's dorm or just throw caution to the wind and stay where they are. The decision presents itself when his phone chimes with a new message.

_This is Jihoon. Just in case you're worried, we don't have a schedule until 2PM tomorrow. As long as Jeonghan is back at the dorm by noon, everything should be okay._

Sehun doesn't know who to thank for his luck. He carefully moves Jeonghan off of him, guiding his head so he can completely lie down on the backseat. He then makes his way into the front, starting the car back up and driving away.

Once back at his apartment building, he tries to wake Jeonghan up. His gentle taps making the younger boy stir and sleepily ask where they were.

"Home," Sehun replies. "Come on. I'll give you a piggyback. The quicker we get upstairs, the faster you can go back to sleep."

Jeonghan makes like a koala and hugs his boyfriend's back, legs going around his waist and head falling on one broad shoulder. Sehun can feel the hot breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

He's grateful that he finally has his own room, passing by Junmyeon in the living area who didn't even question why he was carrying Jeonghan. He's beginning to think his leader knew about them seeing each other from the very start.

Sehun pats Jeonghan's arms, quietly telling him to let go. The sleepy boy drops down to the bed, eyes half-lidded as he looks around in confusion.

"Jihoon said it's okay," Sehun says in a whisper. "I'll drive you home tomorrow morning."

Sehun proceeds to rifle through his drawers, pulling out two shirts and two flannel pants for them to change into. He tugs at Jeonghan and pushes him into the bathroom to wash up and change, feeling a little too domestic as they go through their nightly routines side by side.

Despite having more than enough room in his queen-sized bed, Sehun and Jeonghan barely leave any space between them, limbs tangled together in the warmest embrace.

"I know I'm still awake, but I feel like I'm already dreaming," Jeonghan says softly.

"Not a dream," Sehun replies. He leaves a trail of butterfly kisses down Jeonghan's face, gently pressing lips against his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips. "Good night."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you're so far deep into a ship... Talk to me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene) please ^^;


	11. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest moments can be found in even the smallest things.

With only a couple of days to spend together before both of them get too busy, Jeonghan manages to convince his leaders to allow him to stay with Sehun. The EXO member went as far as saying he'll make sure the Seventeen vocal arrives for practice on time. Subsequently, Sehun also picks Jeonghan up once they wrap up at Pledis.

The situation was far from their idea of spending time together. If they could, they'd go somewhere else, just the two of them. Jeonghan spoke great things about Akita and hot springs. Sehun was hoping somewhere warmer, maybe a beach. But they both knew they had to make do with what little time they had. So if it meant waking up early and sleeping late, if only to stretch the day, they did.

There were hours of laying in bed talking about the most random things, allowing Jeonghan to rest his tired limbs and Sehun to revel in having him in his arms. There were quiet escapes, sneaking off to grab breakfast at the crack of dawn or catching a movie's last full show. Mostly, there were sweet moments of what it's like to have each other to come home to. It was in Jeonghan becoming Vivi's favorite human, much to Sehun's bemusement. It was in their failed attempts to cook a meal only to call for delivery minutes later. It was going to bed at night being the last person to see the other. The best was waking up the following day to morning kisses and whispers of 'I love you.'

And it was all theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this drabble collection here. I plan to write a few longer stories though, so please anticipate!
> 
> To everyone who read this mini story, thank you for your support! While I work on other stuff, you can talk to me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hypnotic_scene). I promise I don't bite!


End file.
